Je pense à toi
by Drago-with-Hermione
Summary: Hermione fabrique une potion afin de connaître les pensées de Ron vu qu'elle a des sentiments pour lui. Malheureusement pour elle, rien ne se passe comme prévu mais cela lui fait découvrir des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais su si tout s'était passé comme prévu. DMHG. Rating T ou M je sais pas encore.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, ne vous inquiétez, je continue mon autre fiction « une solitude oubliée » mais j'ai eu une idée subite et une inspiration subite pour cette idée alors je me suis dis autant l'écrire.**

**Je pense posté la suite de mon autre fiction durant le week end ou courant semaine prochaine. **

**Concernant cette fiction, pour se situer dans le contexte :**

**- Le trio d'or refait sa septième année. Voldemort est mort.**

**- Drago a disparu après sa cinquième année et n'a donc pas participé à la guerre contre Voldemort et n'a jamais reçu la marque des ténèbres.**

**- Dumbledore est mort de la main de Rogue mais Drago n'y a pas participé vu qu'il n'était plus à Poudlard. **

**- Le trio d'or n'a pas recroisé Drago une seule fois depuis la fin de la cinquième année. Ils le revoient uniquement depuis la rentrée de leur nouvelle septième année alors que lui entre en sixième année. **

**- Rogue est vivant. **

**- L'histoire commence au début du mois d'Avril. **

**Encore une fois, je ne compte pas faire une fiction longue avec beaucoup de chapitres. Je suis pas fan des fictions interminables.**

_Samedi_

**La potion de la pensée**

_Cette potion est très utile pour savoir ce que pense une personne vous concernant._

_Pour cela, il suffit de mélanger les ingrédients que l'on a cité précédemment avec une mèche de cheveux de la personne qui doit être visé par le sort comme pour le polynectar. La potion fera effet le lendemain._

_Il ne sera possible d'entendre que les pensées vous concernant et pas les autres et il faudra également se trouver dans la même pièce que la personne_

_L'effet durera une semaine et il n'existe aucun antidote pour annuler les effets de la potion durant cette semaine. _

Hermione Granger referma son livre satisfaite de ce qu'elle venait de lire. Un antidote ? Pourquoi faire ? Elle allait enfin savoir si Ronald Weasley était amoureux d'elle. Elle se lancerait et lui demanderait de sortir avec elle si elle apprenait que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Cette potion allait donc lui être grandement utile.

Elle rangea le livre dans la chariot de la bibliothèque qui par magie alla se ranger seul. Elle avait accompli cette action pourtant monotone pour elle avec un grand sourire. Aujourd'hui serait le dernier jour où elle serait dans l'incertitude concernant les sentiments de Ron.

A ce moment-là, elle ne savait pas encore à quel point elle pouvait se tromper…

Quelques minutes après, la Gryffondor aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux chocolats pénétra dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir et se rendit directement à la table de sa maison pour un repas en compagnie de Ron et Harry : ses deux meilleurs amis. Bien sûr, elle était amoureuse de Ron mais pour le moment il ne le savait pas.

Hermione savait qu'elle ne devait pas se faire trop d'illusions, il resterait peut-être bien un ami et rien de plus à vie. Peut-être que la potion allait seulement servir à lui apprendre que Ron Weasley l'aimait seulement comme une amie. Mais au moins, elle pourrait essayer de l'oublier et passer à autre chose.

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Demanda-t-elle joyeusement en s'asseyant voyant qu'en arrivant elle avait interrompu une conversation. »

Le brun et le roux la regardèrent bizarrement comme si le fait qu'elle soit de bonne humeur était quelque chose de tout bonnement incroyable.

« De cette saleté de fouine, répondit Ron l'air très énervé. »

Hermione regarda vers la table des Serpentards ayant très vite comprit de qui il parlait. Drago Malefoy qui les détestait depuis la première année et les Gryffondors le lui rendaient bien. Il était revenu après la bataille finale. Il avait disparu depuis la cinquième année pour ne pas avoir à prendre parti. Ron, Harry et elle refaisaient donc leur septième année alors que Malefoy faisait pour la première fois sa sixième année qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire vu qu'il avait disparu.

La Gryffondor, réputée pour son courage, trouvait vraiment cette attitude lâche. Il avait eu peur de son père et de Voldemort alors il avait disparu au lieu de se tourner vers l'Ordre pour combattre contre Voldemort.

Malgré tout, il était resté aussi arrogant qu'avant et semblait toujours détester autant les Sangs de Bourbe et les traitres à leur sang. Lucius Malefoy vivait toujours avec son fils et continuait de lui enseignait cette haine. Il avait été jugé non coupable car il n'avait pas participé à la bataille finale.

Hermione était d'accord sur le fait qu'on ne pouvait pas mettre en prison quelqu'un qui n'avait tué personne mais il n'en restait pas moins un être abject.

A ce moment-là, Drago Malefoy tourna le regard vers elle et lui lança un regard noir. Elle aurait bien fait un duel de regard noir pendant une éternité parce qu'elle n'aimait pas se laisser faire mais elle était de bonne humeur et il était hors de question que ce sale serpent gâche sa bonne humeur.

Pour elle, Malefoy représentait à lui tout seul tous les défauts des serpentards : lâche, arrogant, mauvais et froid. Il était juste un être dénué de sentiments sur lequel il était inutile de s'attarder.

Encore une fois, Hermione Granger ne savait pas à quel point elle se trompait…

« Je déteste vraiment ce mec, répéta une nouvelle fois le roux qu'elle aimait tant.

- Pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire je sais pourquoi mais il a encore fait des siennes ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Elle était restée toute la journée à la bibliothèque alors elle ne savait absolument pas ce qui c'était passé du côté des deux gryffondors.

« Hier je me suis baladé dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, répondit Ron en baissant la tête sachant très bien qu'Hermione allait lui faire la morale.

- Hein mais pourquoi ? Le temps où on prenait des risques est fini. Maintenant le soir ce serait bien qu'on reste dans nos dortoirs bien sagement. »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je voulais juste aller m'entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch. J'ai pas envie d'être rouillé à cause de l'année qu'on a passé à se battre contre Voldemort et ses bons à tout faire, répondit-il.

- Ecoute, Hermione a sûrement raison, déclara Harry qui parlait pour la première fois afin de temporiser. Si on ne s'était pas balader dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, on aurait pas croiser Malefoy et il ne nous aurait pas dénoncer.

- Cette sale fouine vous a dénoncé ! S'exclama Hermione. »

Ca ne devrait pas l'étonner après tout. Le serpentard ne reculait devant rien pour leur gâcher la vie.

« Verdict ? Demanda-t-elle dans un soupir agacé.

- On est collé toute l'aprem', répondit le survivant tout en lançant un regard noir vers Malefoy qui avait l'air drôlement fier de lui comme si il savait de quoi le trio d'or parlait.

- Avec rogue en plus, ajouta Ron. »

« La cerise sur le gâteau », pensa Hermione. Finalement, c'était parfait pour elle. Elle aurait toute l'après-midi tranquille et pourrait en profiter pour préparer sa potion sans être dérangée. Une sortie était organisée cet après-midi à Pré-au-Lard, toutes les filles du dortoir serait sûrement là-bas. Quant à Ron et Harry qui n'avait, à la base, pas prévu de s'absenter, ils seraient en heures de retenue. Bien sûr, elle était désolée pour eux mais elle devait bien avouer que tout ça arranger bien ses plans. Pour peu, elle en aurait serrer Malefoy dans ses bras mais il ne fallait pas exagérer quand même.

« Mais on va se venger, déclara Ron.

- J'ai même pas envie de savoir comment, répondit Hermione avant de se lever pour quitter la Grande Salle. »

Cet après-midi, elle avait du boulot et plus tôt elle finirait, plus tôt elle pourrait agir. Elle sourit heureuse de la tournure que prenait les évènements et fonça vers son dortoir sans se douter qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'écouter la conversation de ses deux meilleurs amis avant de la quitter.

« Tu proposes quoi ? Demanda Harry plutôt intéressé par une petite vengeance contre Malefoy bien que ce soit affreusement gamin vu qu'ils étaient en septième année.

- Qu'est-ce que Malefoy adore par-dessus tout ?

- Euh… Son père… Attends non, je dirais plutôt lui-même.

- Bonne réponse, et qu'est-ce qu'il adore par-dessus tout sur lui-même ?

- Euh… Reflechit Harry… Ses cheveux ! S'exclama-t-il comme s'il avait eu un éclair d'illumination.

- Oui ses cheveux qui lui rappellent qu'il est un Malefoy. On peut donc agir par là, déclara Ron satisfait de son idée. Je suis sûre que si on touche à ses cheveux il va entrer dans une rage folle.

- Mais je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire à ses cheveux, répondit le gryffondor avec une mine dépitée. »

Ron sourit content de contrôler la situation. Il n'était certainement pas le plus intelligent du trio mais quand il était question de faire des crasses à Malefoy, il était inventif et renseigné.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait ensorcelé une brosse pour qu'elle le coiffe de la façon qu'il voulait. Il faudrait qu'on lui pique cette brosse et qu'on lui jette un autre sort pour que ça fasse l'effet inverse. »

Harry émit un rire discret en imaginant la tête de Malefoy quand il arriverait dans la Grande Salle avec une coiffure ridicule ou des cheveux oranges.

« Il se regardera peut-être dans le miroir avant de sortir de sa chambre, réalisa-t-il.

- C'est pour ça qu'il faudrait faire en sorte que le sort agisse quelques minutes après qu'il se soit brosser les cheveux, expliqua le jeune Weasley.

- Tu connais un sort de ce genre ? S'étonna le survivant.

- Moi non mais le livre de farces et attrapes de mes frères oui. »

En effet, la boutique de Fred (que je garde en vie) et Georges sur le chemin de traverse marchait très bien. Ils avaient même décidé d'éditer un livre à leur nom s'intitulant « _Farces et attrapes de Fred et Georges Weasley »_. C'était certainement le seul livre que Ron avait lu entier et le seul livre qu'Hermione ne lirait jamais. Dans ce livre se trouvait différents sorts permettant de faire des farces des plus aux gentillettes aux plus énervantes.

« Comment va-t-on se procurer cette brosse ?

- Euh… On doit pénétrer dans le dortoir des serpentards, élucida le roux.

- Ca va rappeler des souvenirs de deuxième année. »

Harry parlait évidemment de la fois où ils avaient utiliser du polynectar pour soutirer des informations à Malefoy. Evidemment, cette fois, ils devraient juste être discrets et découvrir le mot de passe des dortoirs des serpentards avant d'y entrer, en fin d'après-midi, avant que tous les élèves ne rentre de Pré-au-Lard en espérant qu'un serpentard n'avait pas décidé de passer l'après-midi à Poudlard exceptionnellement.

…

Hermione installa toutes ses affaires sur la table de la salle commune des gryffondors. Elle avait bien vérifié, il n'y avait personne dans les dortoirs. En effet, une sortie en pleins mois d'Avril intéressait grandement les élèves qui voulaient profiter des premières douceurs du printemps. Les seules personnes qui n'étaient pas allé en sortie étaient sûrement Ron et Harry qui étaient collés et également les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch qui préféraient certainement s'entraîner en vue des prochains matchs.

Conclusion : Hermione Granger était tranquille pour faire sa potion. Tout marchait selon ses plans… Enfin, pour le moment.

Par chance, elle avait réussi à se procurer tous les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin pour la potion. C'était des ingrédients facilement trouvables dans le parc de l'école ou dans la serre que le professeur Chourage laisser en libre accès aux septimes année. En fait, la seule chose qui lui manquait était une mèche de cheveux de Ron. Cela ne stressait pas la jeune gryffondor plus que ça dans le sens où la potion nécessitait quatre heures de chauffe avant de mettre le cheveu. Il fallait, en fait, le mettre au dernier moment. Elle n'aurait qu'à aller dans le dortoir des garçons et piquer un cheveux dans ses affaires. Il était le seul garçon roux de la maison gryffondor alors elle allait facilement réussir à deviner si c'était bien un de ses cheveux.

…

Trois heures après, les deux meilleurs amis : Ron et Harry sortirent des heures de retenue qu'ils avaient eu en compagnie de leur professeur favori : Rogue.

« Nous avoir aidé pendant la guerre ne l'a pas rendu plus vivable, déclara Ron à moitié endormi. »

Harry fit un sourire en coin. Il n'aimait pas trop critiquer le professeur de potions depuis qu'il savait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait : l'amour qu'il portait à sa mère, comment il avait essayé de la sauver, comme il avait essayé de sauver tout le monde. C'était peut-être un homme tout le temps de mauvaise humeur et facilement irritable. Ca ne changeait rien au fait que c'était un homme droit et juste.

« Bon, alors ? Demanda le survivant. »

Le jeune Weasley sorti un livre de son sac ayant comprit de quoi son meilleur ami parler. Il s'agissait évidemment du livre de ses frères.

« On doit aller chercher la brosse, on lance le sort et ensuite on aura plu qu'à la replacer, expliqua Ron. Je suis impatient de voir la tête de Malefoy quand ses cheveux seront de la même couleur que les miens. »

Après quelques discussions pendant leur retenue, ils avaient décidé que le plus marrant serait de lui colorer les cheveux en roux sachant qu'il ne perdait pas une occasion pour se moquer de la couleur de cheveux des Weasley.

« Ca nous donnera l'occasion de voir quel tête aurait Malefoy s'il était né Weasley, déclara Harry.

- Je trouve cette remarque très écœurante, répondit simplement le roux avant de se diriger vers la salle commune des serpentards qui n'était évidemment pas loin des cachots. »

…

Hermione Granger était en train de lire pendant que sa potion chauffait. Ca allait bientôt être l'heure de mettre le cheveu de Ron. Alors qu'elle pensait avoir encore du temps, elle entendit la porte de le salle commune s'ouvrir. Elle lança un sort d'invisibilité sur le chaudron dans lequel sa potion chauffait et s'assied sur le canapé avec son livre essayant d'adopter une expression neutre.

Elle fut surprise de voir Ron et Harry. Mince ! Leurs retenues étaient déjà terminées ?

« Rogue vous a libéré tôt, déclara-t-elle.

- Hermione ! S'exclama Ron. On pensait que tu serais à la bibliothèque. »

Elle se rendit compte que son ami était tout rouge et essoufflé ce qui était également le cas d'Harry. Ils avaient tout deux un regard très amusé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ? Demanda-t-elle n'étant pas dupe. »

Harry se força à adopter une expression neutre. Hermione risquerait certainement de leur faire la morale si elle apprenait qu'ils avaient pénétrer dans le dortoir des serpentards pour une vulgaire vengeance.

« Rien du tout, on est pressé, déclara-t-il. L'équipe nous attend pour l'entrainement. »

Après cela, le survivant traina son meilleur ami dans le dortoir des garçons afin de s'occuper de la brosse de Malefoy avant de partir.

Hermione les laissa faire uniquement car elle était impatiente qu'ils partent pour pouvoir piquer un cheveu de Ron dans le dortoir.

Les deux meilleurs amis entrèrent dans leur dortoir et rigolèrent après avoir refermer la porte.

Il avait été difficile de pénétrer dans le dortoir des serpentards. Ils avaient du attendre longtemps avant d'entendre un des élèves de la maison prononcer le mot de passe. Forcément, il y avait peu de monde à cause de la sortie. Ils avaient ensuite du attendre que l'élève sorte pour ne pas le croiser à l'intérieur.

Ils avaient finalement réussi à pénétrer dans le dortoir. Heureusement que le tableau dormait à moitié. Ils avaient ainsi pu pénétrer très facilement dans l'antre des serpents. Trouver le lit de Malefoy ainsi que sa brosse n'avaient pas été difficile. Il l'avait laissé trainé sur sa table de nuit : une brosse argenté avec un blason de serpentard représenté dessus. Serpentard jusqu'au bout des cheveux…

« Alors, on se lance ! Après tout, on a vraiment entrainement ! Lança Harry. »

Ron se calma et attrapa sa baguette ainsi que le livre de ses frères. Il le feuilleta rapidement sachant déjà à quel page était le sort qui l'intéressait. Il pointa ensuite sa baguette sur la brosse et murmura : « Kokinnos Malia » (« cheveux roux » en grec). Les quelques cheveux blonds qui restaient sur la brosse devinrent roux. Ron était fier de lui. Il avait réussi du premier coup. Il ne reculait devant rien pour pourrir la vie de cette sale fouine ambulante.

Après cet action, un fou rire se déclencha chez les deux camarades. Ils imaginaient déjà la tête de leur ennemi demain matin en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

« Il faut qu'on se calme sinon Hermione va se douter de quelque chose et nous faire la morale, déclara Harry entre deux fous rires. »

Ils essayèrent donc de se calmer avant de repasser par la salle commune. Ils firent un signe d'au revoir à leur meilleure amie respective et quittèrent la salle commune.

Après cela, Hermione posa son livre et marcha rapidement vers le dortoir des garçons. Cela faisait presque quatre heures que sa potion chauffait. Il fallait absolument qu'elle mette l'ingrédient final maintenant.

Elle fonça immédiatement vers le lit de Ron et fut surprise de voir une brosse argenté sur sa table de nuit. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était adepte des brosses… Peu importe, elle voyait qu'il y avait des cheveux roux. Peut-être quelqu'un lui avait-il prêté sa brosse. En tout cas, il était certain que c'était les cheveux de son ami.

Elle ne réfléchit pas et prit un des cheveux roux de la brosse. Elle évita de bouger la brosse ne souhaitant pas qu'éventuellement il se pose des questions. Ron était de toute façon trop tête en l'air pour remarquer qu'une brosse avait bougée mais il ne fallait pas prendre de risques.

Elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de prendre ces risques. Ainsi elle aurait vu la blason des serpentards sur le dos de la brosse. Au lieu de cela, elle sortit rapidement du dortoir et mit le cheveu dans sa préparation après avoir rendu son chaudron de nouveau visible.

C'était moins une mais elle avait réussi à temps… Demain, elle saurait tout ce que pense Ron d'elle. Elle sourit à cette idée même si elle avait quand même peur d'apprendre qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Au même moment, à l'auberge des _Trois Balais_, un jeune homme blond se toucha subitement le crâne.

« Ca ne va pas Drago ? Demanda Blaise en posant une bierreaubeure devant son ami.

- Rien de grave. Juste un vertige je crois, répondit le blond avant de tremper les lèvres dans son verre. »

En vérité, ce n'était pas rien de grave…

_Dimanche_

Le lendemain, Hermione Granger se leva tôt et de très bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui serait un jour spécial et elle était impatiente de se trouver dans la Grande Salle avec ses deux meilleurs amis pour découvrir si l'un d'eux allait devenir plus que cela. Pour l'occasion, elle décida de particulièrement soigner son apparence aujourd'hui.

Elle lança un sort à ses cheveux pour les discipliner, se maquilla légèrement et enfila un chemisier blanc et une jupe noire assez moulante ainsi que des collants opaques et des petites bottines à talons peu hauts. Elle espérait qu'elle n'allais pas se vautrer sur le sol vu qu'elle n'était pas habituée à être habillée ainsi.

Elle était impatiente d'entendre les pensées de Ron en la voyant arrangée ainsi. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, peut-être qu'il penserait quelque chose de peu flatteur mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer et même si les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui n'étaient pas réciproques, en entendant ses pensées, elle pourrait tout faire pour qu'ils le deviennent.

Vu que la journée d'aujourd'hui était un dimanche, elle ne mettrait pas son uniforme et resterait habillée ainsi. Elle sourit une nouvelle fois et finit par remarquer qu'elle avait passé tellement de temps à se préparer que tout le dortoir était déjà désert. Le petit-déjeuner avait certainement déjà commencé dans la Grande Salle. Elle respira un coup avant de sourire et de sortir du dortoir.

Aujourd'hui allait être un grand jour, se répéta-t-elle.

Effectivement, c'était un grand jour mais certainement pas de la façon dont elle l'imaginait…

Hermione ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle et y pénétra d'un air décidé. Sur la route, elle avait croisé différents garçons de différentes maisons. Ils l'avaient tous regarder bizarrement. En effet, ce n'était pas tous les jours que la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard s'habillait de manière féminine.

Elle arriva à l'endroit où était assit ses deux amis et les regarda alors qu'ils étaient dans un grand fou rire. Hermione remarqua vite que c'était le cas de pas mal d'élèves excepté les serpentards.

Elle se racla la gorge assez mécontente que ses deux meilleurs amis ne la remarque pas.

« Oh Hermione ! S'exclama Harry. »

Ils la regardèrent tout deux bizarrement certainement à cause de sa tenue. Elle jeta un regard appuyé vers Ron : rien ? Aucune pensée ? Ca allait venir enfin elle imaginait.

« Tu es très jolie comme ça, déclara Ron avec un sourire.

- Tu viens de me le dire ? Je veux dire tu as exprimé cette phrase ? Demanda subitement Hermione après s'être assise.

- Oui je l'ai dis… Ca te surprend tant que ça ? »

Bon ce n'était pas ses pensées alors. Pourquoi elle n'entendait rien ?

« Pourquoi tout le monde est écroulé de rire ? Questionna-t-elle en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

- Ah Hermione, tu as loupé quelque chose, répondit Harry en se tenant les côtes. »

Ron et Harry continuèrent de rire ce qui agaça fortement Hermione. Non seulement, elle ne pouvait pas se joindre à la rigolade vu qu'elle ne savait rien mais en plus, elle n'entendait pas une seule des pensées de Ron. Il ne pensait rien la concernant ou quoi ?

« On s'est vengé de Malefoy c'est tout, déclara le roux une fois calmé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fais ? Demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse. Pas quelque chose d'interdit au moins ?

- Euh… Techniquement parlant… Non, répondit le survivant hésitant.

- On lui a piqué sa brosse et on lui a jeté un sort pour que ses cheveux deviennent roux une fois qu'il se serait coiffé avec, expliqua Ron prêt à rigoler de nouveau.

- Vous lui avez piqué sa brosse ! S'exclama Hermione. Donc vous avez dû entrer dans le dortoir des serpentards donc vous avez quelque chose d'interdit.

- Ne sois pas rabat-joie Hermione, dit le jeune Weasley. C'était tellement marrant, on a eu qu'à la piquer et la remettre à sa place ni vu ni connu une fois le sort jeté. »

Hermione émit un sourire en imaginant un Drago Malefoy roux qui devait également être rouge de colère. C'était, certes, gamin mais elle avait loupé une scène assez cocasse, c'était certain.

« J'espère que maintenant il a comprit la leçon, déclara Harry. »

Ron acquiesça en rigolant et continua de manger avant d'entamer une conversation sur le quidditch avec Harry. Plus la conversation dura et plus Hermione était perplexe. Pourquoi n'entendait-elle aucune pensées de Ron ? S'était-elle trompé dans la fabrication de la potion ? Elle était persuadée d'avoir tout fait comme il fallait. Ne pensait-il rien la concernant depuis toute à l'heure ? Cela paraissait peu probable, il lui avait dit qu'elle était rabat-joie et qu'elle était jolie un peu plus tôt. Il avait donc eu forcément au moins deux pensées la concernant. Quelque chose n'allait pas… Et si le livre qu'elle avait lu avait une mauvaise indication… Non, impossible… Et pourtant, elle n'entendait rien.

Hermione se leva énervée et dit à ses amis qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque en espérant entendre une pensée de Ron du style : « encore » mais il l'exprima à haute voix avant de lui dire au revoir.

Il fallait qu'elle aille à la bibliothèque pour vérifier si elle ne s'était pas trompé quelque part… Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Elle accéléra le pas afin d'arriver le plus vite possible où elle voulait. Sur le chemin, elle heurta quelqu'un. Elle allait s'excuser quand elle vit une tignasse blonde : ça ne pouvait être que Drago Malefoy et hors de question de s'excuser. Apparemment, il était allé lancer un sort sur ses cheveux pour redevenir blond. Dommage, elle ne verrait donc jamais Malefoy roux. Il avait l'air profondément énervé, elle était sur le point de l'ignorer quand elle entendit.

« _Pourquoi est-elle aussi jolie aujourd'hui ? Sûrement pour cet abruti de Weasley… »_

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dis? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant. »

Malefoy était sur le point de partir mais il se retourna quand il entendit la question de la gryffondor.

« Absolument rien Granger mais si j'avais quelque chose à dire, ce serait « regarde où tu marches », répondit-il froidement. »

_« Si elle savait ce que je dirais vraiment si j'avais le courage. »_

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle venait bien d'entendre sa voix à l'instant non ? Pourtant il n'avait pas bouger les lèvres. Non, ce n'était pas possible… Elle avait définitivement raté quelque chose dans sa potion. Elle commença à paniquer et à respirer fortement.

_« Elle a pas l'air d'aller bien… Peut-être que je devrais… De toute façon, elle accepterait pas ton aide… »_

« Arrête ! Hurla-t-elle.

- A qui est-ce que tu parles ? Tu deviens cinglée ! S'exclama le serpentard. »

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle repensa aux paroles de Ron :

« _On lui a piqué sa brosse et on lui a jeté un sort pour que ses cheveux deviennent roux une fois qu'il se serait coiffé avec.»_

_« Ne sois pas rabat-joie Hermione. C'était tellement marrant, on a eu qu'à la piquer et la remettre à sa place ni vu ni connu une fois le sort jeté. »_

Non ce n'était pas possible, se répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois. Une brosse argentée… Evidemment que c'était possible. Elle avait été négligente. C'est pour ça que les cheveux sur la brosse était roux car ils avaient lancé un sort.

« De quelle couleur est ta brosse ? Demanda-t-elle souhaitant à tout prix se tromper. »

_« Alors elle aussi, elle fait partie du coup ? J'la pensais plus intelligente que ça… »_

Hermione vit un éclair de déception passer dans les yeux de son ennemi. Elle se dit que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait cela dans le regard du serpentard. Peut-être que cela venait du fait qu'elle entendait ses pensées… Elle fut surprise de remarquer que pour le moment, il n'avait encore rien penser de vraiment méchant.

« Très marrant Granger, répondit-il avant de se retourner et de foncer vers la Grande Salle. »

Elle aurait aimé le poursuivre et lui hurler d'arrêter de penser mais au lieu de cela, elle fonça vers les dortoirs de gryffondors et plus précisément vers les dortoirs des garçons. Il n'y avait personne dedans, ils étaient tous à la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner. Elle alla directement jeter un coup d'œil sur la table de nuit de Ron… La brosse n'y était plus…

C'était certain, elle allait passer la semaine entière à entendre les pensées de Malefoy. Elle qui avait espérer entendre des pensées tendres d'un homme amoureux allait sûrement entendre uniquement des insultes. Elle soupira et alla se recoucher… Sa journée était gâchée…

Pourtant Drago Malefoy n'avait rien pensé de méchant… Pour le moment…

Elle rougit quand elle se rappela qu'il avait pensé qu'elle était jolie. Elle rigola de cela. Malefoy l'avait trouvé jolie, c'était n'importe quoi, se dit-elle en rigolant! Demain, elle se coifferait comme avant et ne se maquillerait pas.

**Voici une fiction beaucoup moins sérieuse que « une solitude oubliée ». Certains trouveront peut-être cette histoire un peu gamine, je ne suis moi-même pas sûre de l'intérêt de cette fiction alors soyez honnête avec moi et le cas échéant, je ne la continuerais pas. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Lundi_

Hermione se réveilla très tôt le lendemain matin. Etrangement, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de réveil magique ou quoique ce soit d'autres pour l'obliger à se tirer du lit. Elle était plutôt heureuse de commencer une nouvelle journée, en général, si bien qu'elle avait toujours hâte de quitter son lit et de commencer une journée de cours qui allait comme toujours être enrichissante. Elle n'avait donc pas besoin de réveil magique faisant une musique agressive pour l'obliger à se lever dans l'urgence.

Contre toute attente, aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la règle. Elle était de bonne humeur et souriante. Evidemment, elle se rappelait de sa journée d'hier et du fait qu'elle allait devoir supporter les pensées de Drago Malefoy toute la semaine mais elle avait énormément réfléchit pour arriver à une conclusion bien plus joyeuse que la veille : après tout, elle était habituée aux insultes de Malefoy mais en plus de cela, le serpentard était en sixième année. Cela signifiait donc aucun cours avec lui, ce fait-là allait déjà faire qu'elle le verrait très peu et donc n'aurait pas à entendre ses pensées. De plus, elle avait également remarqué que, finalement, dans une journée, ses pas croisaient très peu ceux de son ennemi. Elle mangeait une heure plus tôt que lui à la Grande Salle pour pouvoir aller à la bibliothèque et lui arrivait après qu'elle soit partie. Le midi, en cette période de beau temps d'Avril, elle mangeait avec ses deux meilleurs amis dans le parc du château et le soir elle mangeait toujours une heure après lui afin de rester le plus longtemps possible à la bibliothèque. Les seules fois où elle risquerait de croiser Drago Malefoy serait dans les couloirs et il serait peu probable qu'en quelques secondes, il ait immédiatement une pensée pour elle et elle pourrait bien supporter quelques insultes de ce sale serpent si elle se trompait là-dessus. En fait, tout n'était absolument pas problématique comme elle l'avait imaginé la veille.

Hermione rigola en se disant qu'elle avait juste tout dramatiser. Concernant Ron, elle n'aurait qu'à recommencer la potion la semaine prochaine en prenant un des cheveux de son ami directement à la source cette fois. Au moins, il n'y aurait aucun risque quant au fait de se tromper de cheveux.

Pour résumer, pour une fois, Hermione était d'un naturel optimiste. Evidemment, rien n'allait se passer exactement comme elle l'avait prévu une fois encore…

Elle sortit donc de son dortoir à sept heures tapantes. Elle détestait déjà être en retard sur son planning en temps normal mais cette semaine, elle devrait se montrer encore plus ponctuelle que d'habitude.

Elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Comme d'habitude, à cette heure-ci, très peu de personnes étaient attablées. Les élèves arrivaient généralement vers huit heures voire vers huit heures trente étant donné que les cours commençaient à neuf heures. Le premier cours de la semaine était « potions » avec Rogue. Même cet état de fait ne pouvait entacher la bonne humeur de notre chère gryffondor. De toutes façons, depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, la premier cours de la semaine avait toujours été le cours de potions. Elle relativisait en se disant qu'ainsi, ils étaient débarrassés pour tout le reste de la semaine.

Elle mangea rapidement et alla directement à la bibliothèque. Elle avait des retards sur ses devoirs. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas vraiment de retard. Hermione Granger n'avait jamais de retard sur ses devoirs, pour elle avoir du retard signifiait en fait ne pas avoir d'avance. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à travailler cette potion qu'elle en avait délaissé ses devoirs. Tout ça pour ça… Et dire qu'elle allait devoir tout recommencer la semaine prochaine. Pendant quelques secondes, la brunette se sentit profondément désespérée et mais elle se rappela vite à l'ordre. Elle avait décidé de ne pas se laisser abattre. Après tout, c'était de sa faute. Elle avait mal prévu son coup : elle aurait dû écouter la bêtise que Ron comptait faire pour se venger de Malefoy et également se douter du fait que jamais Ron n'aurait pu utiliser une brosse surtout de couleur argentée. Elle avait vraiment mal fait les choses mais la semaine prochaine… Ce sera différent, se promit-elle. Effectivement, tout serait différent…

Elle se hâta de bien avancer tous les parchemins qu'elle avait à rendre pour les semaines prochaines et sorti quand elle vit qu'il était déjà presque neuf heures. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle arrive en retard au cours de Rogue si elle ne voulait pas perdre de points.

Rogue avait beau avoir été un instrument de la victoire contre Voldemort. Il restait quand même un professeur tout le temps des mauvaise humeur surtout quand des gryffondors se ramenaient en retard à ses cours.

Malgré le fait qu'en sixième année, il avait été professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Il avait décidé de reprendre son poste de professeur de potions cette année. C'était assez ironique, il avait eu envie d'être professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal depuis des années et maintenant qu'on lui offrait le poste, il n'en voulait plus. Leur professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal était maintenant un illustre inconnu un peu loufoque. Il n'allait certainement pas finir l'année vu ses méthodes d'enseignement douteuses. Hermione pénétra dans salle de potions en se disant que le poste de professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal était clairement maudit.

Elle vit Ron et Harry lui faire un signe de loin. Hermione sourit en voyant qu'ils s'étaient mit au premier rang. Ils savaient de toute façon qu'elle ne les aurait pas rejoint dans le cas contraire. Elle rougit quand elle vit le grand sourire du jeune Weasley. Décidément, cette journée allait être une bonne journée…

…

« Et ensuite, vous mettez les racines de mandragore lentement, expliqua Rogue. »

Tout le monde s'attaqua à la tâche. C'était la dernière chose à faire pour finir la potion du jour. Hermione allait le faire quand elle vit que Neville avait prit les devants. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas laisser Neville prendre les choses en mains. Il n'était pas spécialement doué pour les potions, la présence de Rogue devait certainement trop le stresser. Décidément Rogue était vraiment resté un professeur despotique même s'il était beaucoup plus respecté par les gryffondors désormais.

« Weasley, dix points en moins pour gryffondor à cause de votre soupir blasé, répliqua le professeur aux cheveux sombres. »

Plus respecté par les gryffondors mais ça ne changeait rien, se dit Hermione préférant sourire de cet état de fait.

Hermione regarda Neville du coin de l'œil. Elle pouvait bien le laisser faire. Après tout, mettre des racines de mandragores dans un chaudron n'était pas bien compliqué. Elle savait que le jeune homme détestait être inutile mais quand ils étaient binôme, elle faisait presque tout. Elle pouvait bien le laisser faire ça. De plus, il était bien en train de mettre les racines délicatement comme l'avait expliqué Rogue. Pas de quoi s'affoler.

« Weasley, allez vider cette potion à la couleur suspecte immédiatement s'il-vous-plait ! S'exclama Rogue. »

Le roux se leva en soupirant pour aller jeter sa potion dans l'évier. La jeune fille pouffa silencieusement en se disant que Ron n'arrivait jamais à réussir une potion. Elle regarda avec fierté sa potion qui avait exactement la couleur décrite par le professeur. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, elle était très bonne en potion.

A ce moment-là, Ron bouscula Neville qui lâcha les racines de mandragores dans la potion. Hermione fit de gros yeux et eut à peine le temps de se baisser avant que la potion fasse d'étrange bulles et n'explose au visage de ce pauvre Neville.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?! S'exclama le maître des potions en allant vers le devant de la classe.

- Professeur, bafouilla Neville.

- Je l'ai bousculé sans faire exprès, avoua Ron. Du coup, il a fait tomber ses racines dans la potion trop rapidement et le chaudron à explosé. C'est ma faute, ajouta-t-il en baissant la tête. »

Rogue soupire fortement se demandant certainement pourquoi tout allait de travers avec Ron Weasley.

Hermione était profondément énervée. Même si Ron n'avait pas fait exprès, sa potion était fichue et elle n'aurait jamais l'optimal qu'elle voulait.

« Cinquante points en moins pour gryffondors ! S'exclama le professeur profondément énervé. »

Hermione se retînt de rouspéter. C'était injuste ! Il avait bousculé Neville sans faire exprès. Personne n'était à mettre en cause.

« Et pour notre note ? Demanda doucement Hermione. »

C'était, après tout, le plus important pour elle.

Rogue soupira bruyamment pour, au moins, la centième fois depuis le début du cours.

« Je veux bien faire un geste et vous mettre un effort exceptionnel, répondit-il dans sa grande beauté. »

Neville sembla soulagé ce qui ne fut pas le cas d'Hermione.

« Hein quoi ? Mais notre potion était parfaite avant que Ron ne bouscule Neville. Vous l'avez vu par vous-même ! On devrait avoir un « O » ! S'écria-t-elle. »

Quand elle vit le regard menaçant de Rogue. Elle su qu'elle en avait trop dit et qu'elle n'aurait jamais du s'énerver. En général, elle n'était pas du genre à envoyer balader les professeurs mais là, la situation était injuste, comme souvent avec Rogue. Puis il fallait avouer que cette histoire de potion de pensées ratée la perturbait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer. Ca l'énervait d'avoir fait une erreur pareille et de rester dans l'ignorance concernant les sentiments de son meilleur ami.

« Puisque Miss Granger pense apparemment être parfaite, elle viendra ce soir en heure de colle pour refaire la potion et espérer décrocher un optimal dans ce cas, déclara froidement Rogue en la fixant.

- Hein mais… Commença-t-elle mais Neville lui donna un coup de coude pour lui faire comprendre de se taire. »

Neville connaissait assez les punitions de Rogue pour savoir qu'elles doublaient si on protestait.

Hermione baissa la tête. Sa première heure de colle depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard. Et une heure de colle injustifiée qui plus est… Bon d'accord, elle aurait du juste se taire et accepter sa note mais aujourd'hui, elle était sur les nerfs et redoutait toujours, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser, précédemment de croiser Malefoy dans un couloir. Elle avait beau être habituée à ses insultes. Ca faisait toujours mal…

« Si le fait que cette potion ne puisse se fabriquer qu'en binôme vous fais peur… Vous ne serez pas seule, je vous rassure, déclara Rogue. »

Il était vrai que cette potion requérait plus de deux mains pour la faire et qu'il fallait donc être assistée. Hermione comprit que Rogue avait sûrement collé quelqu'un d'autre d'une autre maison ou d'une autre année. Il collait tellement de monde qu'il devait sûrement faire en sorte que les retenues de tout le monde se déroule en même temps pour gagner du temps. Finalement, cet état de fait énerva encore plus la jeune fille, si c'était possible, elle détestait faire équipe avec une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle soupira de désespoir en se disant que la semaine ne pouvait pas commencer plus mal.

…

« S'il-te-plait Hermione ! M'en veux pas ! Je suis désolé ! J'ai vraiment pas fais exprès ! Supplia Ron tout en mangeant son repas de midi. »

Les trois amis étaient installés dans le parc de Poudlard pour manger leur repas comme prévu. Hermione adorait ce genre de moment en temps normal. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas. Pourquoi tout allait toujours de travers dans sa vie ? Cette potion de pensées ratée à cause des blagues débiles du garçon qu'elle aime, cette potion ratée par la faute de Ron pendant le cours de Rogue et maintenant une heure de colle. Au moins, cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire.

« Je ne te fais pas la tête Ron, je n'ai juste pas envie de parler, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. »

C'était la vérité. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, elle n'était pas en colère contre Ron malgré le fait que beaucoup des mauvais évènements de ces derniers temps soit en parti sa faute. Malgré tout, elle savait que le roux n'aurait jamais fait tout cela intentionnellement. Puis elle l'aimait pour ses qualités comme pour ses défauts après tout non ?

Elle n'avait juste pas envie de parler. Elle voulait rester tranquille et aller à la bibliothèque lire un livre pour penser à autre chose. Elle se leva après quelques minutes en disant qu'elle allait se détendre. Ses deux meilleurs amis ne posèrent pas de questions. Ils savaient où elle allait. Ils ne dirent même pas l'habituel « encore ! » étant donné qu'ils savaient qu'il ne valait mieux pas contrarier la gryffondor pour le moment.

Elle fit un léger signe de main à ses deux compatriotes et alla à la bibliothèque où elle passa une demie heure à lire un roman, qu'elle emprunta, avant de retourner en cours.

Elle avait eu raison sur une chose en tout cas, la journée ne pouvait pas être pire. Tous les autres cours s'étaient très bien déroulés. Elle avait fait gagné cinquante points à gryffondor en cours de métamorphose, ce qui rattrapa ceux perdus du matin, et eu un « O » en divination. Une fois l'heure de colle de ce soir passée, cette horrible journée ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Elle sourit en se rendant aux cachots pour son heure de retenue. Elle venait, en effet, de constater qu'elle n'avait pas croisé Malefoy de la journée. Pas même dans les couloirs, cette potion qu'elle avait utilisé par mégarde sur le serpentard n'aurait même pas d'incident sur son moral.

Elle s'installa devant la porte de la salle. Elle était en avance d'un quart d'heure. Elle en profita pour prolonger la lecture de son roman quand elle entendit.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans les cachots en train de lire ? Tiens, apparemment, elle n'a pas de jupe aujourd'hui… Dommage… »_

Hermione leva le regard de son roman. Malefoy était en train de marcher vers elle. Pas de panique Hermione ! Il ne fait que passer. Forcément la salle commune de serpentards est dans les cachots. Il n'y avait pas de raison d'être étonnée de sa présence ici. Elle se replongea dans sa lecture mais fut perturbé quand Malefoy se planta devant elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Granger ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

- Pourquoi tu m'adresses la parole Malefoy ? Se contenta-t-elle de répondre. »

_« Si tu savais… »_

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Ses pensées étaient bizarres. Trop mystérieuses pour elle… Au moins, elles n'étaient pas truffées d'insultes.

« Je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes à l'heure, dit une voix froide. »

C'était celle de Rogue. Hermione se leva subitement et rangea son livre.

Elle pensait que Rogue s'adressait uniquement à elle. Voilà pourquoi elle fut surprise quand Malefoy les suivit dans la salle.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? Commenca-t-elle.

- Monsieur Malefoy est collé avec vous Mademoiselle Granger, répondit le maître des potions. »

Il avait collé Malefoy ? Rogue avait collé un serpentard ? Et son chouchou qui plus est ?

« En vérité c'est Minerva qui l'a collé, répondit Rogue comme si il lisait dans ses pensées. Quand il a dénoncé Monsieur Weasley et Monsieur Potter. Elle en a conclu que Monsieur Malefoy trainait également dans les couloirs après le couvre feu. Elle a déclaré que je devais sévir. Il a donc justement écopé d'une heure de colle. »

Justement ? Ron et Harry avaient écopé d'une après-midi de retenue et Malefoy uniquement d'une heure ? Rogue avait décidément une drôle d'interprétation du mot « justice ».

« Vous allez donc fabriquer la potion ensemble. »

Hermione paniqua sans pour autant le montrer. Elle allait rester enfermée pendant une heure entière avec Malefoy et allait donc devoir supporter ses pensées sur la supériorité des Sangs Purs et la faiblesse des nés moldus.

En fait, cette journée pouvait être pire.

Après cela, elle vit Rogue s'installer sur sa chaise et sortir un livre.

« Les instructions sont au tableau et les produits dont vous avez besoin sur la table. J'aimerais que vous essayez de ne pas vous entretuer également, déclara-t-il simplement sans même les regarder. »

Hermione soupira et posa bruyamment son sac sur la table. Rien n'allait dans ce fichu monde. Elle vit Malefoy la regarder du coin de l'œil. Quand elle se tourna vers lui, il lui lança un regard froid avant de se tourner vers le chaudron.

« _Allez Drago, tu croyais quoi ? Qu'elle allait être contente de faire équipe avec toi ? »_

Pour la elle-ne-savait-combientième-fois de la journée, Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle s'attendait plutôt à entendre « génial, faire équipe avec une Sang de Bourbe » ou quelque chose du genre. Là, il avait presque paru triste du fait qu'elle soit si peu enchantée à l'idée de faire équipe avec lui. Chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais remarqué sans entendre ses pensées d'ailleurs.

En effet, il tirait la même tête désespérée qu'elle. Tout dans son attitude laissait croire qu'il était vraiment tout sauf enchanté à l'idée de faire équipe avec elle.

Puis comme si elle pouvait être heureuse de faire équipe avec lui… Les pensées de Malefoy étaient presque aussi bizarres que lui-même.

Hermione relativisa en se disant que Malefoy était plutôt un bon élève surtout en potion. Ils allaient sûrement finir cette potion rapidement et elle aurait son optimal.

Motivée par cette dernière remarque, elle s'activa pour couper les ingrédients.

_« Peut-être que je devrais lui dire ce que Blaise m'a conseillé. »_

Hermione soupira et fit semblant de ne rien entendre tout en continuant de couper ses ingrédients. Si en plus Zabini se mettait à lui donner des nouvelles insultes pour recycler les anciennes… Bon d'accord, elle devait avouer que depuis que Malefoy était revenu en début d'année. Il ne l'avait que très peu remarquée. Il ne lui avait même presque pas parlée si on excluait la veille. En fait, il continuait à être insupportable avec Harry et surtout avec Ron. Mais, elle, il l'ignorait juste.

_« Si je lui dis ça, elle va forcément prendre ça comme une remarque ironique et elle va se braquer. En même temps, en passant cinq années à l'insulter, je pouvais pas espérer mieux. »_

La jeune gryffondor entendit un soupir et ne su pas exactement dire s'il venait des pensées de Malefoy ou s'il l'avait clairement exprimé à voix haute.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait prendre comme remarque ironique ? Malefoy avait-il des regrets de la manière dont il l'avait traité ? On aurait presque dit qu'il n'appréciait pas le fait qu'elle le déteste.

La jeune fille secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Elle était en train de devenir folle.

_« En même temps, j'aimerais bien savoir si elle et l'autre abruti de Weasley… »_

« Dis, tu comptes passer l'heure à te tourner les pouces ? Demanda Hermione très agressivement n'appréciant pas du tout le fait qu'il ait insulté Ron. »

Rogue releva la tête et leur lança un regard noir. Hermione se tut et fit comprendre d'un regard à Malefoy qu'il avait intérêt à s'activer.

« Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de mettre en avant tes qualités de miss-je-sais-tout, répondit le blond avec un regard ironique. »

La jeune fille se fit violence pour ne pas répondre afin que Rogue ne s'énerve pas.

_« Bon, faisons en sorte qu'elle me déteste un peu moins… »_

A sa plus grande surprise, elle vit Malefoy commencer à travailler. Il avait envie qu'elle le déteste moins ? Pourquoi ? Il y avait un sérieux problème avec sa potion de pensées… Peut-être qu'elle entendait les pensées inverses que celles qu'elle aurait du entendre.

Puis de toute façon, comme si elle pouvait moins le détester parce que d'un seul coup, il décidait de ne pas la laisser bosser seule sa potion. Le serpentard idéalisait beaucoup trop les choses.

Pendant presque toute l'heure, elle n'entendit pas les pensées de Malefoy. Il devait être concentré sur sa potion et de ce fait, il ne devait pas penser à elle. Hermione fut satisfaite de cela ainsi que de la couleur que prenait leur potion. Elle paraissait encore plus réussir que plus tôt dans la journée avant que Ron ne gâche tout.

Alors qu'elle allait demandait au professeur Rogue de venir inspecter leur potion, le professeur McGonagall entra dans la salle.

« Severus, on a besoin de vous. Monsieur Zabini et Monsieur Nott sont en train de se battre, déclara-t-elle. »

Rogue soupira bruyamment et marmonna quelque chose sur la fichu solidarité des amis. Hermione ne comprit pas bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Malefoy de son côté se prit la tête dans les mains. Il était vrai que Zabini comme Nott faisaient partis de ses amis. C'était d'ailleurs fort surprenant d'apprendre qu'ils se battaient.

_« C'est vraiment des abrutis, ils veulent que je fasse quoi au juste ? »_

La meilleur amie du survivant fut surprise. En quoi, cette pensée avait un rapport avec elle ?

Hermione soupira quand ils se retrouvèrent seule. Cette journée était de pire en pire. Elle était maintenant complètement seule dans une salle de classe vide avec Malefoy. Le sort s'acharnait sur elle.

_« Alors, comment engager la conversation… »_

Malefoy qui veut engager la conversation ? Il y avait décidément eut une mauvaise manipulation avec sa potion de pensées…

« Tu sors avec Weasley ? Demanda-t-il subitement en se tournant vers elle. »

_« Bravo Drago ! Plus subtil, tu meurs… »_

« En quoi ça te regarde ? Répondit-elle simplement en ouvrant grand les yeux. Je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie personnelle pourrait te regarder. »

Malefoy soupira.

_« Evidemment, j'aurais du prévoir cette réponse. Mais vu qu'elle l'a aidé pour cette histoire de brosse, c'est qu'ils sortent ensemble non ? Hermione ne ferait pas un truc aussi stupide autrement… »_

Elle continua d'être surprise quand elle l'entendit l'appeler par son prénom. Cette journée était franchement bizarre.

« Je n'ai pas participé à la blague idiote avec la brosse, déclara-t-elle simplement voulant clarifier les choses.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Répondit-il. »

Ah oui forcément. Il savait pas qu'elle entendait ce qu'il pensait.

_« Donc ils sortent pas ensemble ça veut dire? Puis s'ils sortent pas ensemble, c'est une question de temps non ? On est en Avril, ils seront sûrement ensemble avant la fin de l'année… Et moi, je regretterais mes conneries toute ma vie… Je devrais pas être autant égoïste, après tout, si elle veut sortir avec Weasley… C'est son problème… Je m'en fiche… Je commence à essayer de me convaincre de choses super idiotes… Pfff, comme si je m'en fichais réellement… »_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Hurla Hermione ce qui interrompit ses pensées. »

C'était quoi son problème à la fin ? De quel droit se mêlait-il de sa vie privée et de ses sentiments pour Ron ? Il voulait savoir quoi s'ils sortaient ensemble pour pouvoir se moquer d'eux à la première occasion ?

« Toi, qu'est-ce-qui te prend ! J'ai rien dis, je te signale. Tu deviens vraiment complètement cinglée !

- C'est toi qui est cinglé ! Est-ce que moi je te demande si tu sors avec Parkinson ?! S'exclama-t-elle. Non, parce que j'en ai strictement rien à faire. Pourtant, moi aussi je pourrais me moquer du fait que vous formiez un très beau couple : la fouine lâche et la truie ensemble. On pourrait presque créer un zoo.

- Je ne sors pas avec Pansy et je ne suis pas lâche ! Hurla-t-il

- Comment t'appelles quelqu'un qui s'enfuit pour ne pas avoir à choisir de camp alors ? Demanda-t-elle plus calmement mais avec dégoût. »

Elle savait que ça allait le faire taire.

_« Elle a raison après tout. Je suis un lâche. Si je n'en étais pas un, j'oserais lui dire la vérité. J'oserais lui dire ce que Blaise m'a dit de lui dire. Mais pourquoi après tout ? Si c'est pour souffrir, je préfère être lâche. »_

Hermione fut surprise une nouvelle fois. Elle vit passer un éclair de tristesse dans les yeux de son camarade. Encore une fois, elle su que sans entendre ce qu'il venait de penser, jamais elle n'aurait vu cette éclair de tristesse. Visiblement, Malefoy était passé maître dans l'art de masquer ses émotions.

« Pense ce que tu veux, répondit-il simplement avant de quitter la classe. »

Hermione ne lui hurla même pas d'attendre que Rogue revienne avantde partir. Elle était beaucoup trop perturbée par les pensées très étranges du serpentard et par l'éclair de tristesse qu'elle venait de voir dans son regard. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec sa potion… C'était la seule explication.

…

« Alors ? Demanda Nott le soir alors qu'il était installé avec Blaise et Drago dans la salle commune.

- Alors vous avez fais perdre cent points à serpentard pour rien… Ecoutez les gars, vous savez qu'elle me déteste alors arrêtez d'essayer de me persuader du contraire… »

Il ne laissa même pas le temps à ses amis de répondre qu'il fronça directement dans son lit.

…

« Hermione t'en as pas marre de passer ton temps à la bibliothèque ? Demanda Ginny.

- Je ne t'oblige pas à rester avec moi, répondit Hermione sans lever les yeux de son livre. »

Après l'heure de retenue et le retour de Rogue, elle était directement allée à la bibliothèque. Ginny était arrivée quelques minutes après et essayait depuis maintenant dix minutes de la sortir de là. La gryffondor ne pouvait pas. Elle devait faire des recherches. Elle avait forcément du se tromper quelque part dans sa potion et elle l'avait donc transformé en une autre potion : une potion pour faire entendre les pensées inverses ou une potion pour faire entendre des voix… N'importe quoi. Mais en tout cas il y avait un problème avec cette potion.

« Dis Ginny ? Commença Hermione. Comment se comporte Malefoy cette année ? »

Comme Ginny était encore en sixième année, elle était souvent en cours avec Malefoy vu que pour leur plus grand bonheur, les cours des gryffondors et des serpentards étaient souvent communs.

« Ben, bizarrement, il est plutôt discret, répondit la jeune Weasley surprise par la question d'Hermione. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Pour rien, dit simplement la meilleure amie d'Harry tout en fermant son livre. »

Un Malefoy discret, un Malefoy qui pensait des choses gentilles et mystérieuses… Hermione avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens, elle avait mit de l'essence de bave de grenouille dans sa potion. Elle avait vite remarqué qu'il s'agissait de la seule potion qui demandait cet ingrédient. En principe, on devait mettre de la bave mais jamais de l'essence… Elle n'avait pas pu se tromper sur sa potion. Elle entendait bien les pensées de Malefoy… Ses véritables pensées.

Ce soir-là, les objectifs d'Hermione furent tout autre que la veille. Elle en était certaine, désormais, qu'elle entendait bien les pensées de Malefoy et qu'ainsi elle pourrait découvrir tout ce que cachait le fils de Lucius au fond de lui.

Ce matin, son objectif était de l'éviter. A partir d'aujourd'hui, ça allait être de le croiser tout le temps sur son chemin. La curiosité était un vilain défaut mais elle avait envie de tirer tout ça au clair et de connaître toutes les pensées les plus secrètes du serpentard la concernant…

Elle en avait vite conclu que n'ayant entendu aucune insultes, il ne la détestait pas. Il y avait donc quelque chose qui lui échappait et son côté « miss-je-sais-tout » (bien qu'elle détestait ce surnom idiot) avait envie de le savoir.

Et bien, elle n'allais pas être déçue…

**Bon, je sais j'ai mis du temps, c'est que j'ai eu du mal à écrire la suite et je suis pas vraiment satisfaite.**

**Mes problèmes :**

**- Comment faire en sorte que Drago pense certaines choses « gentilles » concernant Hermione sans qu'elle apprenne tout immédiatement ? C'est mon grand problème en fait. **

**- Après je sais pas si certain vont trouver Drago OOC mais le but ça va vraiment être de le faire agir comme il agirait en temps normal en « public » mais de montrer un Drago complètement différent en pensées. Et franchement c'est dur je vous avouerais ! **

**- De même, faudrait pas que d'un seul coup Hermione se dise « Ah en fait Drago est l'homme parfait… ».**

**Enfin bref, tout ça pour justifier ma lenteur d'écriture et pour vous dire également que je vais sûrement laisser passer pas mal de temps entre les publications de cette fiction. **

**Donc comme vous l'avez sûrement comprit, chaque chapitre décrira un jour alors le prochain chapitre ce sera le Mardi. Je vous rappelle qu'une semaine doit se passer comme ça et que je rajouterais peut-être un dernier chapitre comme fin (ça ferait donc 9 chapitres en tout pour cette fiction). **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour dire ce que vous en pensez comme toujours^^**


End file.
